


When Stars Align

by summerlynnnn



Category: Good Trouble (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlynnnn/pseuds/summerlynnnn
Summary: Mariana Adams-Foster and Evan Speck are very early in exploring their relationship and each other. This story takes place right after the season 2 finale.
Relationships: Mariana Adams Foster/Evan Speck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	When Stars Align

Mariana woke up the next morning with a huge headache. For mere seconds, she forgot where she was and what exactly happened last night. She stood up, head spinning, and turned around to see Evan standing right behind her. "Were you watching me sleep?" she asks, not knowing how to feel about the events of the previous night. "Maybe...you just looked so beautiful and at peace, which is a rare enough sight" he says, looking a bit embarrassed. "Well that's sweet," Mariana answers, without skipping a beat. "I should probably head back to the Coterie so I can change and look semi-professional for work today," she continues. "Yeah, that's probably not a bad idea...but maybe we should talk when we both have some time..." Evan said. "Yes, of course, I just need some time to think and to process. But of course, once I sort my mind out, we will sit down and talk. Goodbye Evan, see you in a bit!" Mariana says, coming in closer to kiss his cheek before walking away. 

Mariana makes her way to her car, her mind simultaneously racing. She and Raj just kind of sort of broke up very recently and she hopped in bed with her boss. How would her coworkers give her any respect now? Although she was not at all confused about who she wanted to be with, after finding out that Raj had cheated on her with Isabella, she could not see herself even forgiving him, let alone choosing to be with him again. No, for too long she has ignored these feelings she's had for Evan, pretty much since she started Speckulate. Of course she cared about Raj, but she could not ignore the feelings she had for Evan, which no doubt, were stronger than her feelings for Raj. Mariana took a second to reflect on the events of last night-- After finding out that Isabella had slept with Raj, she put on the cutest outfit she could find on short notice, and rushed to the office in hopes of catching Evan before he went home. She did not have a plan, she did not even know why she was going to the office or what she was going to say to Evan--She just knew she wanted to see him. When she got there, he saw her standing in the office and they locked eyes for a few minutes. The tension was unmistakable, neither of them could hold back anymore. Their lips collided for the very first time and Mariana was starstruck. She'd never been kissed that way before. Evan--he'd never experienced anything like this before either, Evan never really had feelings for many other people, but it was clear that Mariana was special to him. 

Mariana dragged herself out of her flashback, remembering that she was on a time crunch. She sped back to the Coterie, walked in and immediately saw Callie. Callie had still been really down because of her breakup with Jamie. Mariana always thought it was for the best, you just cannot make a relationship work with someone who has drastically different values from you. She had high hopes for Callie and Gael, he seems far more her type than Jamie ever did. She tried to fight the urge to spill everything, but she just couldn't. "Callie, you will NEVER guess what I did last night--It was sow reckless and I don't know how I feel or what to do, I need advice" Mariana pleaded. "Okay, spill. Whats going on?" Callie said, ready to be submersed in Mariana's drama. "Well last night, after talking with Davia, I found out that Raj cheated on me with Isabella. After that, I..." Mariana couldn't come out with the words. "Mariana what did you do NOW?" Callie said, teasing her. "I...hooked up with Evan." Callie was taken aback, she knew Mariana could be reckless but this was taking it to a whole other level. "You WHAT? Mariana, haven't you formed a group with the women at Speculate with the goal of getting the men to see how valuable you all are? What do you think this will do to your plans when other people find out that the only reason your app is being funded is because you're doing your boss favors that others can't? Are you out of your mind?" Callie said, disapprovingly. "I know what it sounds like, but it isn't like that at all. When I pitched my idea to Evan about the app, he was intrigued and we started hanging out more. We both caught feelings and then everything with Raj happened and it just seemed--right. I know it's a tricky situation, but I really think I want to explore my connection with Evan and see where it goes, you know? Or do you think it's too risky?" Mariana said, with an almost sad expression on her face. "I think...it is a tricky situation. But I also think that you should follow your heart. You can always find another job, but how often do you come across a person that you're willing to risk your job for?" Callie said, in attempt to empathize. "You're right, I just need some more time to unpack this and establish the best way to go about this situation. Thank you for the advice, Cal" Mariana said, smiling at her sister. "You know I've always got you, keep me updated. Ooh, and after work, you're giving me DETAILS girl, I wanna know how the sex was!" Callie said, poking fun. 

Mariana rushed to their room, away from the common area, and picked out some basic black dress pants and a fitted, plain white shirt with an orange cardigan. It was a simple, cute, and semi-professional outfit. Mariana rushed out the door, as she realized she was supposed to be in the office in twenty minutes. She hopped in the car and sped off. She reflected on her conversation with Callie and on her own feelings and how great last night was with Evan. She knew how she felt, but she did not know if she was prepared to leave Speckulate. If she chose to be in a romantic relationship with her boss, that would leave her no choice but to find another job. What she did know was that her feelings for Evan were undeniable but she did not know whether or not she's ready to be vulnerable to someone yet. What a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! My name is Summer and this is my first fan fiction ever. I recently started watching Good Trouble (I am a huge fan of the Fosters, and just recently heard about this show). Mariana and Evan are probably my favorite couple from any of my shows, and I saw that there was limited fan fiction about them, so I thought why not? I am very open to any criticism and would appreciate any suggestions you guys have, as I am a new writer. Tell me what you guys would like to see! I'm not yet sure where this story is going, but I'm hoping when I begin setting it up, ideas will come to me. Sorry for the short chapter, I am on a time crunch today, unfortunately. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I will write another as soon as I am able!


End file.
